TMM would be ruined if
by Mr. Toko
Summary: What would ruin the TMM-plot? Keiichiro getting addicted? Pudding loosing her mind? Deep Blue being father? Pie falling in love? Well, there's one way to find out the answer! Have fun reading, People! All characters! Each chapter is for one character, humans! ENJOY! -Warning: The ideas mentioned in this Story SHOULD never be used in real ones! it will just ruin them! Believe me!-
1. Nr 01: Keiichiro!

_**Mr. Toko:**_

**Greetings, Earthlings!**

**This Fic is just a collection with short Little stories!**

**They are _what-if-stories_ which means that they are stories about _what would happen if_!**

**But to be more exact, this fic is about _things which will ruin the Tokyo Mew Mew plot_!**

**Suggestions are welcome and don't cost anything!**

**Opinions are welcome too, Id don't bite! But if you just have Reviews about _'Why is it so short?'_**

**then I will remind you that These are _MINI-STORIES_!**

* * *

**Anyway, I don't own TMM! If I would then there would have**

**been the possibility of These stories becoming reality! XD**

**Anyway, ENJOY AND REMEMBER! _SHORT-NESS!_**

**_Title:_  
TMM would be ruined if ...**

**Summary:  
What would ruin the TMM-plot?  
Keiichiro getting addicted?  
Pudding loosing her mind?  
Deep Blue being father?  
Pie falling in love?  
Well, there's one way to find out the answer!**

**_Author:  
_Mr. Toko**

**_Published this chapter:  
_19.01.2014 21:54**

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew would be ruined if …**

* * *

**Nr. 01 … Keiichiro gets addicted to sweets.**

"Keiichiro, what do you think is sending out this amount of energy?" Ryou asks as he stares at the computer-screen. The girls are out on a mission to fight the aliens but half-way through the fight a huge energy-signal appeared nearby the fighting-position of the girls.

"I suspect it to be a Mew Aqua, but it could be a fake signal too or just a small fragment of the real Mew Aqua." Keiichiro says before taking a huge bite of his strawberry-cheese-cake. The blonde glances at him for a split-second before looking back at the screen. Then all of a sudden, Ryou turns to Keiichiro and gives him a _'Really now?'_ frown. Keiichiro stops eating his cake mid-way and looks at his partner, blinking while holding the cake between his lips.

"What is it?" Keiichiro asks, trying his best to speak without biting into the cake. Ryou sighs and turns back towards the screen, scanning it for a moment before looking at his partner to …

"Is something the problem, Ryou?" Keiichiro asks as he nibbles on the cookie he has. Ryou frowns, mentally asking himself how the brunette could have eaten the cake so quickly and where the hell he got that cookie from.

"Where did you get the cookie from?" Ryou finally asks and Keiichiro smiles before taking a bite from his cookie.

"I'm a baker, I make them." Keiichiro says and Ryou rolls his eyes, sighing deeply before turning back to the screen.

_**Time-skip:**_

"Girls, we will close the Café. Now!" Ryou calls out and the girls quickly do as they were told before they gather around their boss, confused looks on their faces.

"Why did we have to close the Café, Ryou?" Mint asks, looking up at the blonde. Ryou sighs and brushes his bangs to the side for a moment before just closing his eyes and pointing towards the kitchen. The girls frown and walk to the doors, peering into the kitchen only to have their jaws hit the floor.

Keiichiro is sitting on a pile of cakes; his whole being covered in whipped-cream and chocolate while he eats a chocolate-cupcake. He turns his head towards the girls and grins brightly, his lips covered in chocolate-syrup. He holds out his cupcake and chuckles.

"Do you want some too?" He asks, his eyes sparkling with joy as the girls finally step into the kitchen.

"No." They all say and shake their heads to approve their answer but Keiichiro laughs and pulls the cupcake close to him, letting it look like he is hugging the small desert.

"I wouldn't have given you anyway!" he laughs stupidly and bites into his cupcake, grinning brightly as he chews the delicious desert. The girls look at him strangely before they turn around and look over at Ryou, who just shrugs and walks away.

"Keiichiro … you are crazy …"

_**END**_

* * *

_**Mr. Toko:**_

**Wow, I think this Story will have the shortest chapters in it**

**than never before but they are worth posting!**

**Hope you enjoed this ver, very, _veeeeery_ short chapter!**

**Please Review and I will put up the next Mini-Story which I want to spoil a bit!**

**The next victim will be _Ryou Shirogane_!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Good Night, humans!**


	2. Nr 02: Ryou!

**_Mr. Toko:_**

**See you, Folks! I'm here with chapter Duos!**

**And just to inform you!**

**I have a strict order plan of which character is next so I can't Change it!**

**I'm sorry but Deep Blue has to wait! Gome ne!**

* * *

**Anyhow, I wish you fun and remember that I don't own TMM!**

**Btw, i forgot to put the _'Read at your own risk!'_**

**sign into the first chapter but _yolooooo_!**

* * *

**_Title:  
_TMM would be ruined if ...**

**Summary:  
What would ruin the TMM-plot?  
Keiichiro getting addicted?  
Pudding loosing her mind?  
Deep Blue being father?  
Pie falling in love?  
Well, there's one way to find out the answer!**

**_Author:  
_Mr. Toko**

**_Published this chapter:  
_23.01.2014 21:10**

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew would be ruined if …**

* * *

**Nr. 02 **… **Ryou falls for Masha.**

"Ichigo-san, I need to talk to you for a moment." Keiichiro says as he leads the red-head into the kitchen. The brunette scrapes his temple nervously before he sighs and looks at the waiting and curious girl in front of him.

"Well, you see …"

"Just tell me, Akasaka-san!" Ichigo calls, smiling reassuringly at the older man. Keiichiro sighs again and looks around before leaning a bit closer to the red-head.

"I think you shouldn't bring Masha with you anymore." Keiichiro whispers causing Ichigo to blink in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because … well, let's just say … I don't think the Café is safe for Masha anymore …" Keiichiro whispers and the red-head looks even more confused.

"The Café is one of the safest places I know! Okay, there was that one time where the aliens attacked but from what I can tell, they didn't look after Masha!" Ichigo says and the brunette smiled nervously.

"I didn't mean the aliens, Ichigo-san …"

"Huh, Nani?" Ichigo whispers and her little Masha pops up at that moment, cheering happily while floating around the kitchen.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Masha cheers and snuggles the red-head's cheek happily. Masha's cheering causes a certain blonde to stop at the kitchen doors, looking into the kitchen. Then, all of a sudden, Ryou's eyes land on Masha and he grins stupidly before rushing up to the fluffy robot and pulling it into a tight hug.

"Masha-chan, aww, I missed you soooooo much! Where were you Masha-chan?! I told you to not go off like that! Aww, you're so cute, I can't stay mad at you! Masha, Masha, Masha!~" Ryou calls happily as he snuggles the pink-robot. Masha struggles against its inventor but being small and having no hands isn't helping.

Ichigo steps back at seeing this scene, Keiichiro doing the same as her as they watch the strange moment. They sweat-drop as Ryou hugged Masha like a stuffed animal, almost causing the little robot to explode from the too-much-love hug.

"That's what I meant with 'Don't bring Masha here anymore'." Keiichiro says, pointing at Ryou who is kissing Masha right now. Ichigo laughs nervously, rubbing her neck while closing her eyes.

"Well, at least Ryou has a lover now!" The red-head tries to see the best out of this situation but it isn't the answer Keiichiro really expected. He stares at Ryou, mentally asking himself what the hell drove the blonde to do this.

"Ichigo, help! Help, Ichigo!" Masha squeaks, trying very hard to get out of Ryou's death-grip but to no avail.

"Sorry, Masha!" Ichigo calls, being truly sorry for her small friend who has to accept the kisses Ryou gives it.

"I love you, Masha!" Ryou shouts, snuggling the furry ball. Masha's cute eyes widen.

"HELP MASHA!"

_**END**_

* * *

**_Mr. Toko:_**

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha! °an hour later°**

**Oh my God! That really would ruin the TMM-plot!**

**I mean, Ryou falling for Masha?! What the hell?! Hahahahahahaha!**

**And there I thought Ryou hates pink! How cute!**

**Btw, just to make something clear, These mini-stories are not meant to be funny!**

**They could be but there is no have to!**

**These stories just tell possiblilities of what would ruin the whole TMM-plot!**

**And they are just imagined!**

**Not stolen! Not owned! Not nothing!**

**Just made out of watching too much funny Anime Scenes!**

* * *

**Review Please and have a good Night!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Nr 03: Masha!

_**Mr. Toko:**_

**I had a hard week of exams dang it but I got this out!**

**I don't think it's too great but, hey, i gave me best!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**_Title:  
_TMM would be ruined if ...**

**_Summary:_  
What would ruin the TMM-plot?  
Keiichiro getting addicted?  
Pudding loosing her mind?  
Deep Blue being father?  
Pie falling in love?  
Well, there's one way to find out the answer!**

**_Author:  
_Mr. Toko**

**_Published this chapter:  
_31.01.2014 22:30**

* * *

******Tokyo Mew Mew would be ruined if …**

* * *

**Nr. 03 ... Masha transforms into a huge robot.**

"I'm sure Masha does have a special ability! I mean, what if we are going to need help? If Masha would transform into something then I am sure that we will win!" Mint says as she, Lettuce and Ichigo are walking. The red-head puts a finger to her lips, humming in thought. Mint has a point; if Masha would transform too then they would surely win.

"I'm sure there was a reason why Masha can't transform, Mint-san." Lettuce says shyly while she grips her bag tighter. Masha pops out of Ichigo's pocket, batting its wings while it looks at the girl, having listened to their conversation.

"Masha can! Masha protects!" It tweets and the girls blink at the fluffy ball.

"Masha, Akasaka-san said that you can't transform so I am sure you can't do it. But that no problem! We handle the aliens very well!" Ichigo says, waving her hands at the end thinking that she hurt Masha's feelings. The pink ball blinks before it just floats next to the girls, not giving a peep the whole time.

Time-skip to Battle:

The Mews are once again fighting the Cyniclons and it looks bad for them, seeing how Pai decided to use a skunk-chimera. The skunk-like Chimera sends out a disgusting smell which causes the mews to fall to the ground, gasping for fresh air while the smell doesn't offend the aliens. Taruto and Pai smirk at seeing the girls fall to the ground while Kisshu just stares at them, his face showing no emotion for once.

Masha flies up to Ichigo, twirling around her head while she gasped for air. The little puff-ball wants to help so badly but how could he? It is a small pink robot with red wings and huge eyes. Looking up at the aliens, Masha blinks twice before it squeezed its eyes shut to concentrate. A light flashes in the area which clears the smell of the Chimera and allows the Mews to breathe again. But the once small Masha is now a huge robot! (The one from Episode 15!)

"Masha protects Ichigo! Masha protects Mews!" Masha squeaks as it points its huge robot-arm towards the Chimera. Lighting shots out of Masha's hand and the Chimera gets toasted to ash. The pink-robot (somehow) laughs and points its hand towards the Cyniclons who look like fish out of water. Sending another shot of lightning, Masha toasts the aliens, the remains of their bodies floating to the ground in form of ash.

The Mews stare in shock and they look like freaking out. Their small friend has just killed three living beings! What the -?! What is going on?! Masha laughs evilly and starts burning the trees and stomping on the ground, creating huge holes. The sight causes Masaya, who is walking by, to scream like a girl.

"Masha!" Ichigo calls, her face becoming red with annoyance.

The robot-Masha ignores her and continues to destroy the park, laughing at the fact of finally being tall, powerful and have hands and legs!

"MASHA!"

The small robot blinks in confusion as it finds itself being in a non-destroyed park, the Chimera and aliens gone while the mews are standing in front of it. Looking down on itself, the small robot realizes that it was just a dream. Masha let itself fall onto the ground, peeping in disappointment while Ichigo scolds it for not paying attention to them.

_**END**_

* * *

_**Mr. Toko:**_

**Uhhh ... I'm not pleased with this chapter.**

**Are you confused?**

**If yes, then I want to tell you that Masha just dreamed the whole _'huge-robot'_ Thing!**

**But it would ruin the plot if Masha would kill the Aliens ...**

**Still, to add _'some'_ humour, if you realised, I put Masaya in it for just a split-second.**

**Hahaha, sorry Masaya, you're okay to me but you still deserve some bashing!**

**I will try to Update soon!**

* * *

**Guess who is next?**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S.: Please Review and Good Night, dear Readers!**


	4. Nr 04: Ichigo!

**Mr. Toko:**

_**I totally had forgotten about this Story, haha, I'm sorry!**_

_**But I can't promise to Update it every day!**_

_**I will soon have to give my Laptop away so it can get**_

_**... uhm ... I don't know the english word ... let's just say revived!**_

_**It has a bug and works reeeeeeally slow!**_

_**Anyway, so I may be gone for a week or so!**_

_**Maybe I can Update, I don't know!**_

* * *

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**_Title:  
_****TMM would be ruined if ...**

**_Summary:_  
What would ruin the TMM-plot?  
Keiichiro getting addicted?  
Pudding loosing her mind?  
Deep Blue being father?  
Pie falling in love?  
Well, there's one way to find out the answer!**

**_Author:  
_Mr. Toko**

**_Published this chapter:  
_18.03.2014 21:57**

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew would be ruined if …**

* * *

**Nr. 04 **… **Ichigo chases after mice.**

"Nyaa, Nyaa, Nyaa!" Ichigo calls with each jump as she chases after a small mouse, her cat-ears high and her tail swaying behind her. The others girls watch the scene, some worried and some amused by the red-head's behaviour.

"Well, I surely didn't know that Ichigo would step so low to start chasing after mice!" Mint says as a smirk plays upon her lips, her eyes sparkling with amusement at seeing Ichigo act like her cat-self.

"She does have cat-genes in her so it shouldn't be surprising." Zakuro points out and they all watch as Ichigo stops, having cornered the small mouse. Her eyes widen in joy and the corners of her mouth move upwards into a cat-like smile as she sees no escape for the little animal. As soon as she jumps at the mouse, the little animal sees its escape and rushes beneath the girl, causing the red-head to jump against the wall.

"Ouch ..." Ichigo mutters, rubbing her head as she looks up at her friends, blushing as they snicker at her behaviour. The red-head stands up, laughing nervously before vanishing into the changing room. Mint sighs, crossing her arms in fake boredom.

"Well, it was a rather amusing show but now I'm bored. Do you think she will do it again? Because I really hope she does!" Mint says, smirking at the end as Lettuce looks at her, feeling rather sorry for her friend.

"We shouldn't be laughing at Ichigo-san! And she isn't an entertainer!" Lettuce says as she stares toward the changing room. Ryou walks into the room and stares at the girl, his eyes serious as he starts speaking.

"Girls, there is a Chimera Anima at the park! Go and handle the aliens!" The blonde says and the girls nod before they run out of the Café, their leader quickly catching up with them as she runs after them.

Time-Skip after Battle:

"Nyaa!~" Ichigo cheers happily as she chases after another poor mouse. The other mews managed to defeat the Chimera but as soon as they did, their leader spotted a mouse next to a bush and started chasing after it. The aliens stare at the funny scene, the youngest laughing his head off while Kisshu smirks in amusement. Pai on the other hand is studying Mew Ichigo's behaviour, thinking of maybe using it against her.

"Ichigo, stop this nonsense!" Mint screams, feeling a headache come up as she stares at their leader who is jumping all around the place, playing with the little animal. The mews groan, shaking their head in annoyance as Ichigo continues chasing the mouse. Taruto sweat drops after a moment, smiling awkwardly down at the pink mew as he watches her.

"Should we just leave already?" The little alien asks as his eyes are still focused on the cat-mew. Pai looks at him before looking back at the girl.

"We will stay."

Five hours later:

"I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving, you hear me?!" Taruto screams as he almost rips his hair out. The brunette teleports away, leaving his two older comrades behind. Kisshu is sleeping in mid-air, floating on his back as he snored lightly. Pai is holding his head by now, feeling irritated by the cat-mew. Shouldn't she be tired by now?!

"Ichigo, you damn, mice-chasing cat! Stop this freak-show and let's go already! We are all tired! How the hell can you still jump around like a monkey?! No offend, Pudding." Mint screams, her voice softening at the end as she turns to the blonde-girl who is, to her surprise, sleeping on the ground. It is by now 9 p.m. and all of them are tired, but leaving their leader here is out of the question. Who knows what Ichigo can do in this freak-mode.

"Argh!" Mint shouts to no one as she clenches her fists, her face flushing as she glares at her pink-haired friend. To her surprise, Pai teleports behind her and hits her over the head, knocking her out for now.

"I couldn't take it anymore." The lavender-haired alien says simply before he teleports back to where Kisshu is floating around, still sleeping.

"Thank the gods!" Mint says to the sky before she picks the coughheavycough cat girl up and drags her to the Café, the other mews following, Zakuro carrying the sleeping Pudding.

"Never are you going out with that thing, you hear me, Kisshu?!" Pai shouts, successfully waking Kisshu up and almost making him fall. Kisshu blinks, never having seen Pai like this.

Seems like this whole thing can't end well if Ichigo keeps doing that.

_**END**_

* * *

**Mr. Toko:**

_**And that was it for today!**_

_**I will see if I can Update soon! **_

_**uess who is next?**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	5. Nr 05: Mint!

_**Mr. Toko:**_

**These exams are making my brain fuzzy and I can't think clear!**

**Still, here is the next short chapter!**

**Warning: You might laugh your head off, or might just yawn.**

**I yawned, but lately I think all my stories are boring so I Need your opinion!**

* * *

**_Title:  
_TMM would be ruined if ...**

**_Summary:  
_What would ruin the TMM-plot?  
Keiichiro getting addicted?  
Pudding loosing her mind?  
Deep Blue being father?  
Pie falling in love?  
Well, there's one way to find out the answer!**

**_Author:  
_Mr. Toko**

**_Published this chapter:  
_26.03.2014 22:07**

* * *

******Tokyo Mew Mew would be ruined if …**

* * *

**Nr. 05 … Mint drinks coffee instead of tea.**

"God Damn it, Mint! Would you stop drinking so much tea and work for once?! We are working our butts sore and you just sit here, drinking stupid tea! I sometimes wonder how that chair didn't break under you after sitting so long on it!" Ichigo screams as she slams her palm onto the table Mint was sitting at. The blue-head looks lazily at the red-head, sipping her tea before setting the cup down and clearing her throat.

"It's tea-time and to your information, I'm testing the tea! That is important for this Café! If we don't have good tea then our customers won't visit Café Mew Mew anymore and you wouldn't have any work to do anymore! And see the good side about this whole running; you can lose some of your weight which you gained over Christmas, seeing how you stuffed yourself with lots of cake!" Mint points out and Ichigo turns the shade of her hair with rage, smoke popping out of her ears as she glares daggers at the blue-head.

"You know what?! How about I just take you cursed tea and then you have nothing to drink anymore, huh?! Let's see if you survive that!" Ichigo snaps before she snatches the cup of tea away from mint and stomps towards the kitchen, emptying the cup into the sink before walking over to the cupboards and picking up every little amount of tea. The red-head then takes all the tea and puts it into the trash-can, hearing Mint gasps in shock as the blue-head steps into the kitchen.

"Now let's see how that is!" Ichigo snaps before going back to work, muttering curses under her breath. Mint stares at the trash-can, her cheeks flushing red with rage. She is about to turn and give Ichigo a piece of her mind when Keiichiro comes up behind her and holds out a cup of coffee, smiling gently as he offers Mint the cup.

"Arigatou, Akasaka-san." Mint says, sulking as she realises that it isn't tea.

"Maybe you should try something new?" Keiichiro offers before he watches Mint walking to her table with the cup of coffee in her hands, taking a small sip before a smile spreads across her face.

An hour later:

"Oh my god, I need more coffee! Gimme more! Gimme more! Gimme more! Woooooh" This tastes soooooooo goooooooood! Akasaka-san, do you have more?! Do you?! Do you?! My god, Ichigo, you have to taste this! Ahhhhhhhh! Zakuro Onee-sama! You have to taste this! Oh my god! Oh my god! Pudding, do you want some?! Do you?! Do you?!" Mint squeals as she rushes around the Café, her eyes wide in excitement and a grin splitting her face in two. To be exact, she looks like an excited child to Christmas, who thinks that it just caught Santa Claus.

All the customers leave the Café, their heads throbbing from her screaming. Even Pudding, and that says a lot, is holding her head as she feels a headache making its way to her mind. By now, all the mews are having headaches and Ryou and Keiichiro try hard to calm the blue-head down, who looks like she could run around on the ceiling.

"Mint, calm down, would you?!" Ryou snaps, getting pissed with her behaviour. The blue-head ignores him and bounces around the Café like a bouncy-ball.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Imma plane!" Mint squeals as she flaps her arms around, laughing like a mad-woman. Keiichiro sighs in desperation and the others groan at the blue-head's screaming.

"Rule number one; NEVER give Mint coffee from now on!" Ryou calls over Mints squeals and all the others agree with him, never having planned on giving the blue-head coffee anymore, anyway.

_**END**_

* * *

_**Mr. Toko:**_

**I'm working on so many things! -groans-**

**I making Clips, Images, stories, school-work and on and on!**

**I hope you understand the Situation I am in!**

**But I'm happy! Because I edited Pai, Taruto and Kisshu!**

**haha, you should see them! Pai has silver hair, Taruto is blonde and Kisshu a blue-head!**

**But enough talking!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Number 05 of things which would ruin the TMM plot!**

**Please a small Review?**

**JA NE!**


	6. Nr 06: Lettuce!

**_Mr. Toko:_**

**Hiya, Minna! Imma back here with chapter six!**

**A warning for this chapter: It's REALLY crazy and makes no sense!**

**To tell the truth; These mini-stories are warnings!**

**Never use similar ideas in real stories! It would ruin the plot!**

**So, hope you never use These ideas! Haha!**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING, except the stupid ideas!**

* * *

**_Title:  
_TMM would be ruined if ...**

**Summary:  
What would ruin the TMM-plot?  
Keiichiro getting addicted?  
Pudding loosing her mind?  
Deep Blue being father?  
Pie falling in love?  
Well, there's one way to find out the answer!**

**_Author:  
_Mr. Toko**

**_Published this chapter:  
_28.03.2014 23:24**

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew would be ruined if …**

* * *

**Nr. 06 …** **Lettuce finds out she's pregnant.**

"Are you serious?! You are not kidding me, are you?!" Ichigo screams in total shock as she stares incredulously at her green-haired friend. Lettuce nods weakly, blushing deeply as she looks at the ground. The red-head gasps, seeing that her friend was serious about this. So, after a whole hour of scolding Lettuce for doing something as stupid, the red-head squeals in delight and grips Lettuce's arm tightly.

"Whose is it?! Tell me, Lettuce! What is it?! A boy?! A girl maybe?! Awww, girls are so adorable! Who is the father! Come on, Lettuce, you have to tell me!" Ichigo whines, causing the green-head to turn bright red as the red-head's comments attracts the attention of the other mews.

"What's this whole commotion about?" Mint asks as she and the other girls walk towards Ichigo and Lettuce. Lettuce looks doomed and Ichigo is smiling nervously as she realizes her mistake. Mint taps her foot impatiently as she crosses her arms, sending the red-head an expecting look.

"Alright, alright! Lettuce is pregnant!" Ichigo cheers and Lettuce looks as if she could melt on the spot while the others have their jaws hitting the floor, their eyes widening as they all think the same thing; what the flipping cupcake?!

"Ehhh?! Are you kidding?!" Mint says, not believing her ears. If this is true, then she might eat her apron. Zakuro looks as if she would do the same while Pudding looks super-happy, cheering some congratulations for the green-head.

"I-It's true ..." Lettuce whispers, her face turning thousand shades of red, if that is even possible.

"Oh my god, what is it?! Who is the father?!" mint screams, still not believing this is really happening. Lettuce fiddles with her apron, her eyes adverting as smoke puffed out of her ears. Pudding jumps in front of her, making the green-head squeak in surprise, her glasses flashing in the light as she smiles nervously.

"Is it Ryou Onii-chan's, na no da?!" Pudding cheers, a mischievous grin popping onto her face as she looks at the green-haired girl. Lettuce tenses up, more smoke puffing out of her ear as she gets even more flustered.

"N-No ..."

"Is it Akasaka-san?!" Mint asks, brows rising as she sees the incredulous look on Lettuce's face. The green-head shakes her head, flustered.

"Is it that guy from the library?!" Ichigo asks, leaning closer into Lettuce's personal space.

"No ..."

"Well, then who is-!"

"Girls, the park! Now!" Ryou calls over their conversation, pointing at the door as if signalling them to leave already. The mews scoff slightly at him before leaving, blaming the aliens for not getting the answer out of Lettuce.

Little time-skip:

The mews just defeated the Chimera and they are about to turn back to human form when Ichigo stops everyone.

"Alright, Lettuce! Is it Pai?!" Ichigo asks, getting irritated at the loss of any fitting boys who could be the father. Lettuce freezes, her face turning red again as smoke puffs out of her ears. The alien look at her, frowning at what the conservation has to do with Pai.

"N-no ... it's not Pai-san ..."

"Oi, Koneko-chan; what is this all about?" Kisshu calls down, confused as to why the green-head looks so flustered. Ichigo ignores him and invades Lettuce's personal space again, leaning closer to her face to get a glimpse of every emotion flashing through her eyes.

"Who is it, Lettuce?! Who's the father of your baby?!" Ichigo snaps, causing the aliens to almost drop from the sky at hearing that. Pai looks irritated and angry, Taruto looks a bit freaked out and Kisshu has a 'what the rolling pancake?!' face on.

"I-It's ..."

"Yes ...?"

"K-Ki- ... it's Kis- ..." Lettuce tries to say but her voice caught in her throat, tears threatening to spill out. The others soon realize what she wants to say but they need prove that what they are thinking is really what the green-head is about to say.

"It's Kisshu ..."

"..."

"..."

"... Are you kidding me, Lettuce?! Kisshu?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Ichigo snaps, looking incredulously up at the green-haired alien who looks as if he has seen a three-headed little bunny monster.

"..."

"OH MY GOD! You're serious! Kisshu really is the father?!" Ichigo cries, her eyes widening as she stares at her friend. Taruto and Pai drop from the sky after the shock, their faces turning into a look of 'It's like encountering pink penguins!' while Kisshu looks as if he just gets what has been said.

"WHAT THE HELL?! No way am I the father! I never even touched her like-! You know! I never did-! Argh, how can you even think of me being the father?! Heck, no! I never did anything to you! Oh my god!" Kisshu groans, gripping his hair and looking like he is about to rip it out.

And, that is a prove that such an idea could ruin the whole TMM-plot!

**END**

* * *

**_Mr. Toko:_**

**Oh my god! That's just ...**

**I told you it was nonsense! Don't blame me!**

**Anyway ... I actually like the Lettuce/Kisshu Pairing ...**

**Not as much as Kisshu/Ichigo, though, but it's Close up!**

**They have the same hair-colour! -pokes Kisshu's and Lettuce's heads-**

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And laughed a bit ...**

**I know, my present-time-writing is bad ...**

**BARE WITH IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! -laughs head off-**

**JA NE!**


End file.
